


Once Upon A Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, M/M, Meet In A Dream AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But if I know you, I know what you'll do,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

 

… _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…_

Strawberries were rather hard to find in a forest where there were, in fact, no strawberries growing.

 

Castiel was using the time, not to dwell on the fact that Gabriel, Balthazar, and Anna were acting even stranger than usual. Of course, _strange_ was relative when it came to the fairies- Castiel couldn’t remember a time in his life when he wasn’t acting strange in some way or another. But the icing on the cake was the abrupt way he’d been ejected from their cottage that afternoon.

 

There was an owl following him, so he took the time to chat to it about the frankly _insane_ day he was having.

 

“. They think I’m stupid- if they wanted me out of the house, the least they could do would be to find a plausible excuse. _Berries?_ At first, they said that I _could not_ leave the house, next they quite literally push me out of it.” He picked a flower in lieu of the berries, which did not exist. “ They are treating me like a child. They never want me to meet anyone, I’m sure of it. Perhaps there was a hunt on earlier? Although, I am certain that they are not allowed to hunt in this part of the forest, seeing as we own it.”

 

The owl hooted in response.

 

“Yes,” replied Castiel uselessly. “But I have them fooled.” He jumped over a fallen tree and used the momentum to grab hold of a branch and swing himself on top of it, bare feet catching the rough bark expertly. He was stronger than Balthazar, he knew that- Gabriel, he didn’t know, and Anna, while she did not have as much musculature as him, was lithe and dangerous. “You see, I _have_ met someone.”

 

The owl, which was following him as he climbed the tree (Castiel did not think this owl knew what a predator was) let out another hoot that Castiel _was sure_ was, in fact, a “ _who?”_ The personification of owls was sort of ridiculous, but if Gabriel could hide an entire story of their house in order to make it look like an innocent cottage, then Castiel thought he might as well speak to the owl. It was a better listener than the fairies, at any rate.

 

“A prince!” he said, arms stretched out as he walked along the branch like it was a balance beam. “Tall and handsome. His eyes looked like Gabriel’s tunic- the bright green one, not the one that looks like mustard. And he had a very nice smile. And we walked and talked, in _this very forest_. And right before we said goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then-“ He could swear that the owl looked anticipating-

 

“-I woke up.” He slid down onto the very top branch and looked out at the sea of trees in front of him, dejected. “But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it’s sure to come true. And I’ve seen him so many times.

 

The owl flew away. It had, perhaps, only been hoping that Castiel _would_ find some berries.

 

Castiel shrugged and started his descent. Perhaps the fairies would be done, and he could go home, or he could try and climb the bog oak again. His hands and feet found automatic footholds as he imagined it in his head- there was a way he hadn’t tried, although that was because while he didn’t mind a little danger, he wasn’t actively trying to get himself killed. Though perhaps if he tried it from the other side? There were more brambles, yes, but also more foot holds, so-

 

He was surprised not to find solid wood underneath his feet, but thin air. And then he was falling, and falling, and _ohgodhewasgoingtodieAnnawasgoingtokillhim_ -

 

And then he was in a pair of very soft, very surprised, very _familiar_ arms.

 

“I know you!” he said in awe, as a pair of green eyes blinked back at him. “I walked with you-“

 

“ _Once upon a dream_ ,” replied the other, brilliant smile blooming on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what this means? _I'm caught up, motherfuckers. ___


End file.
